We are friends, aren't we?
by KaCira
Summary: Cerita dibalik gelang couple Renjun-Jaemin, Jeno yang uring-uringan, dan Haechan yang... yah, Haechan. {NCT DREAM AU; NOMIN, NOREN, JAEMREN. Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck


**Cerita ini fiksi dan hanya untuk hiburan semata. Untuk setiap shipper: wake up, people.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi gimana nih, Jun?"

Hening menyeruak, angin sepoi-sepoi jadi jawaban.

"woi, Njun. Aku nanya. Emang kamu gak gerah dituduh-tuduh terus?"

Sepuluh detik berlalu, tapi jawaban itu tidak kunjung datang.

"Aku udah capek nih liat namaku dibawa-bawa terus, pake segala dibilang playboy lagi. Kita kan temenan, kenapa sih harus dipermasalah-INJUN SEBENERNYA KAMU DENGERIN CURHATAN AKU GAK SIH? INI JAEMIN JUGA BISA STOP GAK PELUK-PELUK INJUN?"

udah. Jeno udah capek dicuekin. Udah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu Jeno nyoba curhat sama Renjun, tapi yang diajak curhat lagi sibuk nongkrongin laptop sambil peluk-peluk manja sama sohibnya, sebut saja Nana.

"Begini ya, Jeno. Yang kayak gitu gausah kamu ambil pusing. Toh mereka cuma berimajinasi, kan. Otp-Otp an ini juga perusahaan yang bikin. Bagian dari fanservice. Nikmatin aja lah." jawab Jaemin, matanya masih lengket di Laptop. Mereka baru aja selesai latihan untuk persiapan comeback NCT. Mark sama Haechan masih rekaman, Chenle sama Jisung lagi beli bubble tea.

 _Cih. Dia enak ngomongnya. Mau pegang-pegang siapapun gak akan dicap buaya. Lah aku? Nengok dikit dibilang kerdus._ Jeno ngedumel dalam hati.

"Kalem Jen, kalem." Renjun yang udah ngerasa aura kegelapan muncul dari Jeno, memutuskan mengakhiri permainan anggap-Jeno-tidak-ada. "Gini loh, aku juga kesel sebenernya, liat fanfic-fanfic dan komenan jelek tentang kita bertiga. Tapi yaudah, biarin aja. Namanya juga fans. Sering halu dan delusi, mungkin menurut mere-"

"Nggak bisa, Injun." suara Jeno berubah serius. Kalau tadi curhatnya sambil leyeh-leyeh di lantai, sekarang udah duduk tegap, air mukanya gelap, persis kayak tokoh antagonis di drama tontonannya Ten. "Itu mungkin cuma imajinasi mereka, tapi gak sedikit diantara mereka yang gabisa bedain mana halu, mana dunia nyata.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku baca suatu konten, katanya kita semua ngelupain Nana. Katanya kita jahat, ngelupain temen sendiri, nganggep seolah-olah Nana gaada karena dia gaikut comeback."

Denger namanya disebut-sebut, Jaemin langsung protes. "Eh iya tuh! Aku juga baca itu. Masa kata-"

"Biarin aku ngomong sampai selesai, Nana." kata Jeno lagi. Ngeliat temennya berubah serius, Jaemin mingkem. Jeno serem kalau lagi marah.

"Aku sebenernya gak punya waktu untuk urusin konten-konten begini. Kita kan udah mau comeback sebentar lagi. Tapi ku rasa ini juga gabisa dibiarin begitu aja. Apalagi sekarang kamu udah gabung lagi sama kita, udah sembuh. Aku gamau para pembaca atau _shipper_ mikir yang enggak-enggak.

Apalagi kapal Nomin dan Noren. Ya aku tau aku emang ganteng dan bisa dipasangin sama siapapun tapi- _Aw_ Injun! Apasih lempar-lempar spidol?! Sakit tau.." Jeno ngomel sambil elus-elus kepalanya.

"Kalau mau curhat ya curhat aja, jangan sombong kalau kamu ganteng." kata Renjun sambil siap-siap ngelempar spidol yang kedua, kalau-kalau Jeno curhat sambil bawa-bawa tampang lagi.

"Lagipula, aku baca kok." sambung Renjun. "Aku baca semua komenan itu. Aku tau banyak fans yang nganggep aku orang luar. Aku cuma penggantinya Jaemin. Aku orang ketiga di antara kalian. Aku tau banyak yang bilang aku akan dibuang kalo nanti Jaemin balik. Aku... tau itu semua. Nomin sudah ada sebelum Noren ada."

Suasana jadi makin mendung. Jeno salah tingkah, Jaemin gelagapan. Sebenernya mereka udah tau masalah ini dari dulu, tapi Renjunnya keliatan fine-fine aja. Siapa yang sangka kalau dia memendam semuanya?

"Injun... Jangan sedih dong" Jaemin ngerangkul Renjun. Dia paling gak suka kalau temennya yang satu itu sedih.

Renjun menggeleng singkat. "Nggak, Nana. Aku ga sedih. Aku tau kalian temenan udah lama, dan aku seneng kalian bisa nerima aku dengan baik di circle pertemanan kalian. Tapi beberapa fans enggak."

"Apalagi sekarang kamu udah balik, dan Jeno jadi makin deket sama kamu. Ya itu wajar, kalian sahabat lama. Aku yang baru kenal kamu 2 tahun aja senangnya luar biasa. Gimana Jeno? Tapi daripada seneng kamu udah balik, beberapa penggemar malah sibuk dengan momen kapal. _Eh lihat, kapal ku muncul dan berlayar kencang! Yaampun, kapal ku udah karam!_ " kata Renjun, sambil mempraktekan gaya bicara para _shipper._

Jeno yang daritadi mikir, memutuskan angkat bicara. _Lha wong_ nama dia ada di dua kapal itu, mana bisa dia pura-pura gak tau. "Tuh kan, kamu juga keganggu. Tapi gamau cerita-cerita, padahal kita kan _roommate_. Kebiasaan deh kamu mendem semuanya sendiri."

"Aku juga sebel. Kenapa harus aku yang dianggep _playboy_. Aku ngerangkul Chenle, dibilang mau deketin Lele. Foto berdua sama Mark hyung, dibilang pedekate. Ndusel sama Haechan, dilang gatel. Video cam sama Jaemin, dibilang kerdus. Pegang tangan kamu, eh dikatain pengkhianat. Tinggal sama Jisung aja nih, aku belum tau bakal dibilang apa. Padahal kan kita semua temenan?! Aku bisa se-touchy itu karena aku nyaman sama kalian."

Jeno ngomel panjang lebar, dahinya mengkerut melar. Kasian juga sih, sama ni anak. "Terus aku juga pernah baca! Di komenan youtube atau fanfic gitu. Katanya aku ngelupain kamu, Na. Dia gatau aja kita semua sering video call. Huh."

Jaemin manggut-manggut. Dia ngerti perasaan temen-temennya. Pengennya sih marah-marah sama tim kreatif SM soal kapal-kapalan ini. Tapi enggak deh, cetek banget kayaknya.

"Ehem. Oke oke. aku ngerti, guys. Walaupun aku sakit setaun kemarin, tapi aku juga ikut monitor perkembangan Dream. Dan masalah ini...cukup banyak ku lihat, sih." akhirnya Jaemin angkat bicara. "Jadi begini ya, para pembaca yang terhormat. Ya itu juga kalau ada yang baca cerita ini, sih."

 _sial._

"Mark hyung, Injun, Jeno, Haechan, Lele, Jisung ataupun hyung line tuh gaada yang ngelupain aku sama sekali. Mereka sering tanya kabar aku, bahkan Injun dan Jeno sering main ke kamarku, terus kita nyalain lilin sambil _sharing_ masalah dan impian satu sama lain." kata Jaemin. Suaranya berat banget, _damn you puberty._

"Memang, mereka ga pernah nyebut-nyebut namaku saat promosi ber-enam. Kenapa? Karena tim promosi nyuruhnya gitu. Aku juga rada sebel sih, tapi ya mau diapain? Mark hyung kemaren cerita, katanya sedih banget kalau harus sebut-sebut angka enam. Katanya kangen aku. Ya aku juga pengennya ikut tampil, tapi pinggangku ini loh. sakit.

Walaupun gak pernah ngomongin aku, tapi mereka selalu mantau aku. Dulu aku, Injun sama Kun-ge tuh serumah. Injun juga jadi hapal kebiasaan aku. Tidur jam berapa, berobat hari apa, mereka juga sering nanyain kabar aku. Main sama aku. Apa yang kalian lihat di layar kaca, belum tentu sama dengan di dunia nyata. Jadi tolong, jangan bikin mereka sedih dengan bilang kalo mereka ngelupain aku. Aku juga jadi sedih, tau..."

Jeno sama Renjun liat-liatan, bingung liat temennya yang super ceria tiba-tiba jadi galau gitu.

"Nana... jangan nangis ih nanti aku ikut nangis.." Renjun udah siap-siap pegang tissue buat ngelap air matanya.

 _Hadeh, dasar sentimental boy._

"Oh iya! Masalah kapal juga." lanjut Jaemin. Batere mulutnya gak abis-abis. Pokoknya Jaemin pengen klarifikasi, deh. "aku sama Jeno emang deket dari lamaaaa banget pas smrookies. Tapi bukan berarti aku cuma untuk Jeno, terus Jeno cuma untuk aku. Nggak gitu. _We are our own person._

Jeno bebas deket sama siapa aja tanpa harus dicap playboy. Awalnya bercanda sih, tapi lama-lama kan kasian juga."

Jeno ngangguk-ngangguk semangat di sebelah Jaemin. Ngerasa di-dzalimi banget, kayaknya.

"Makanya, Na. Berhenti suka sama aku." kata Jeno, dramatis.

 _Yeu, mulai lagi dia._

"Lah, kan kamu duluan yang suka sama aku Jen." bales Jaemin, gak kalah dramatis.

 _Cih, dasar anak muda._

"Hadeh, yang kayak gini malah bikin kamu tambah dibilang playboy tau Jen." saut Renjun. Diem-diem merhatiin juga dia.

Jeno cemberut, udah kesel banget mungkin. "Lagian kamu kalo aku pegang-pegang diem aja sih, Njun. Kalau Nana kan nanggepin. Kamu gemesin. Bawaannya pengen peluk kamu teru-Aw!"

disambit spidol lagi rupanya dia.

"Gini ya, kalau kita mencintai seseorang, mau dia idol, orang biasa, atau superstar, bukankah seharusnya kita bahagia ngeliat mereka bahagia?" kata Renjun sambil mainin ujung hoodienya. Dia sebenernya pengen ngomong ini dari lama, tapi belum nemu momen yang pas aja. "Mencintai dengan tenang. Tidak perlu berisik mengumbar, yang penting tersampaikan. Bahagia ketika yang dicintai bahagia, juga tau batasan antara yang nyata dan maya.

Lagipula, daripada terpecah belah dan bertengkar demi membela kapal mana yang momennya kalian suka, kenapa tidak bersatu dan mendukung NCT Dream bersama?"

Suasana hening seketika. Tiga bocah yang belum lulus SMA itu tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Mimpi mereka untuk menjadi bintang, memang punya banyak hambatan. Mungkin masalah ini terdengar kecil dan sepele, tapi siapa yang tau kalau ini bisa jadi luka batin yang permanen?

"Iya ya.. daripada berantem soal ini, mending dukung kita sama-sama. Belum tentu kan, tahun depan kita bertujuh akan promosi dengan formasi lengkap begini? _Cherish every moment while it lasts._ " kata Jeno, lirih.

Konsep unit NCT Dream yang dibatasi umur memang jadi momok menakutkan buat mereka. Menghitung hari sampai usia sudah cukup dewasa, lalu berpisah untuk memberikan tempat bagi yang lebih muda.

"YOOO WHAT'S UP GUYSSS HAECHAN IS IN THE HOUSEEEEEE Yo yo yo ada yang kangen aku gak hahay-loh kenapa serem begini suasananya..." dateng-dateng ribut. Ya kalau gak ribut bukan Haechan sih namanya. Tadinya dia mau langsung ngeluarin jokes andalannya, tapi liat temen-temennya yang lagi pundung, jadi gak mood dia.

Jeno berkaca-kaca, Jaemin gigit-git kuku gemeteran, Renjun melamun di pojokan.

 _Eh, bentar._ batin Haechan.

"TUH KAN! KALIAN PASTI CERITA-CERITA TAPI GAK NGAJAK AKU LAGI KAN?! IYA KAN?! APANIH KATANYA 00 LINE TAPI AKU GAK DIAJ-"

"HAECHAN BERISIIIIIIIK!" yang bertiga teriak barengan.

Hadeh, si Haechan Haechan ini gak ngerti suasana banget deh. Tinggal muter lagu Kiss The Rain dijamin yang lain pasti nangis sesenggukan. Kapan lagi liat Jeno nangis?! Kalo Jaemin sama Renjun mah sering.

"Udah ah galaunya, aku mau liat-liat olshop lagi." kata Jaemin. Matanya udah berair sih, tapi ya _stay cool_ aja.

"Tuh kan aku dicuekin! Kalian ngomongin apaan sih?!" Haechan ngomel lagi. "Loh, loh Jeno mau kemana Jen?!"

"toilet." kata Jeno singkat, buru-buru keluar ruangan. Matanya udah sembab. Kayaknya sih mau menghapus jejak air mata.

"Jaemin kalian ngap-"

"Injuun liat deh ada gelang lucu banget! Kita bisa kembaran!" Jaemin heboh, udah ilang tuh galaunya. "Ih ada jamnya juga Njuun! lucu banget. Aku beliin ya! Kamu gausah bayar, gratiis!"

Renjun yang lagi ngelamun, denger kata 'gratis' langsung semangat hidup lagi. "Mana Naaa? Ih lucu bangeet! beli yang gold ya, aku suka!"

"kamu gamau beliin aku jug-"

"beli yang kembar ini ya Njun biar kita pasangan" saut Jaemin lagi, semangat banget.

"Inju-"

"Iya Na! Spesial Valentine juga kan tuh jamnya"

"HELLOOOOO ANYONEEE HAECHAN DI SINI, HELLOOO ADA YANG MAU NGOMONG SAMA HAECHAN GAK? TEMEN-TEMENKU ASIK SENDIRI NIH HELLOOOOOOO"  
.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo ada yg ter-trigger, sorry im not sorry. Aku tidak sedang membela otp ku atau apa, ya. Aku tau dari dulu, bahkan sebelum aku ngeship otp apapun, bahwa mereka teman di dunia nyata. That's why aku ingin kita semua juga sama-sama sadar dan tidak saling melukai.**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak jelas. Sengaja pake bahasa yang gak baku, biar cepet nulisnya. Yuklah, jangan ribut-ribut. Kita dukung dreamies aja. Kapal-kapalan gapapa, yg penting jangan saling menjatuhkan. Kasian dreamiesnya, euy. Beberapa adegan dan dialog aku ambil dari vlive mereka.

Oh ya, aku bikin ini bukan buat nyinggung siapapun ya, yang mau ngobrol sok atuh pm aja. Baca ff ku yg lain juga boleh (lol). Jangan lupa review ya!

Makasiiih.

ps: kalo ada yang nunggu Home is in your eyes, sabar ya hehe.


End file.
